Dresden, 2012
by case1se
Summary: A companion piece to my Minsk, 1995 story. Casey and Gertrude in Dresden. Alex told him to "run to her" but Casey's don't run. (And thanks Arl for being the beta to my alpha)


_Dresden, 2012_

Casey's don't run...especially not for a woman. Unless, of course, said woman is currently pinned down by enemy fire in an abandoned German air raid shelter-turned-arms smuggling depot with a bullet in her leg and an empty magazine. Casey checked the perimeter as he ducked down next to Gertrude, who was cursing as she pressed bloody hands to her thigh. Casey ripped off a sleeve of his shirt and wrapped it around Gertrude's thigh.

"Glad you could make it," Gertrude growled through gritted teeth, sweat beading on her forehead. Overhead, the wall behind them was sprayed with bullets.

"You know I hate missing gun play," Casey said as he returned fire. "We need to get you out of here and take care of that leg."

"I'll be fine," Gertrude snapped, but her face was pale and clammy. Casey looked worriedly down at her before he turned and shot once, twice, three times and three bodies clattered to the ground. "Time to move out," he grunted as he lifted a limp Gertrude into his arms.

"I told you one of us might get shot" she chuckled weakly as she tightened her arms around Casey's neck. "Shut up Gertrude," Casey murmured affectionately as he hitched her further up in his arms and made his way quickly down the corridor, keeping an eye peeled for hostiles. As they neared the entrance to the shelter, their walkies squawked back to life, having been silenced while underground. Casey heard the chatter in his ear and responded:

"This is Casey. I have Verbanski. She's got a GSW in her leg. I need medical to rendezvous at the southeast corner of the compound."

"Roger that Colonel Casey. Compound is secure."

Casey found a secure corner with good visibility and set Gertrude down softly. The makeshift bandage in her thigh was red with blood. "Ah, damn that hurts," she gritted out between clenched teeth. Casey had had more than his fair share of gunshot wounds, so he knew from experience exactly how much pain she was in. He was distracted from this thought by the feeling of Gertrude smoothing her hand across the front of his body armor.

"So, I guess you liked my present," she whispered. Casey looked down at her hand on his chest. Under it was a label that said:

COL JOHN CASEY

USMC

Love Gertrude

Casey reached down and held Gertrude's small, callused hand in his own larger one. He was saved from an embarrassing show of emotion by the sound of the medic's running feet coming towards them. Instead, he just squeezed her hand as the medic dressed the wound.

"We have to get her to a more secure location to take out the bullet" said the medic as he secured Gertrude's bandage. Casey thought for a moment how he wished that Chuck and the Intersect were here to deal with this, but shook his head. He'd gone soft living in Burbank, depending on the Intersect all these years. He'd dealt with bullet wounds before Chuck; knife wounds, burns, broken bones, you name it, he'd seen it.

But it was different now. This was Gertrude. When he looked at her again she was being helped up by the medic. Casey gruffly shoved his way between them and leaned down to pick Gertrude up again.

"A girl could get used to this. Be careful Casey, I might start thinking you want to keep me around." Gertrude smiled tiredly but warmly at Casey, who frowned.

"Yeah, yeah," Casey grumbled under his breath. "I wouldn't put it past you to get shot on purpose, just to have an excuse to take another _vacation_." Casey spit the word out like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You know, Paris _is _lovely this time of year."

"Hnh," Casey grunted.

* * *

Later in the hotel, after Gertrude had the bullet removed and spent some close personal time with an IV, Casey helped her into bed. He propped her leg up on some pillows and fixed her a stiff drink for the pain. Gertrude lay back on the pillows with a cat-who-got-the-canary grin.

"Well, the doc says I have to stay off my leg for a week or so. Whatever will I do to keep myself entertained?" Casey rolled his eyes as she grabbed his belt to pull him closer to the bed, inching her hands slowly up under his shirt. He didn't need much more urging to climb over her in the bed, leaning down to meet her mouth in a tender kiss. He lifted his hand up to gently cup her face as he looked down into her eyes, letting them convey all the worry he had felt earlier, and his relief that she was okay. Gertrude returned the favor, rubbing her thumb over the scar on his cheek, and deepening the kiss.

When they made love, it was slowly, gently, and Casey couldn't help but think about how different it was from that cold night seventeen years ago. Tonight wasn't about fighting, or strength, or mystery. Tonight was about passion, and comfort, and, Casey grunted, _love._ Although he'd be damned if he said it out loud. Gertrude had had a field day with that stupid "CARE" fiasco.

* * *

Afterward, Casey lay with Gertrude's head pillowed on his chest and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. Gertrude looked up and stretched her arms languidly above her head. "Mmm. That was exactly what I was thinking." Casey gazed down into her face for another minute and then gently got up and padded barefoot over to his bags. Gertrude sat up and looked over with interest as Casey pulled out a small black box. Casey returned to the bed and held out the box to Gertrude.

"I told Alex about us after you left Burbank," he mumbled. "She helped me pick it out." Casey felt his cheeks warm as Gertrude opened the box and pulled out a delicate silver chain. A small charm tumbled out of the box and onto the sheet in her lap. Gertrude picked it up and held it closer. In her hand lay a small stainless steel sniper rifle. On the stock it was inscribed:

Love, John

"It's silly, and not very practical, but Alex said you'd like it, and..." Casey rambled until Gertrude stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"Let me guess, it also has a satellite GPS tracker..." She chuckled when Casey frowned. "I love it you big softie," she murmured as she leaned in to kiss him again. When she pulled back she grinned. "So, when do I get to meet the infamous Alex?"

Casey looked over at her and was quiet for a moment before he gathered Gertrude back up in his arms. "Well, the doctor did say you should take it easy for a while, and Burbank is as comfortable a place as any to rest up." Gertrude snuggled up to Casey and smiled.

"That would be nice." She leaned up again towards Casey. "We'll make arrangements in the morning," she murmured into his mouth as they slid back down under the covers.


End file.
